Please Don't Leave Me
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: '"Please, please, don't leave me…" The deep, shaky voice whispers into the gingers ear. Broflovski flinches at the sound of extreme agony coming from the person he loves and hates the most in the world. He can't stand Eric being in pain, no matter how much he deserves it.' Kyman. Short one-shot. Inspired by the song "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink.


*****I do not own South Park, the song "Please Don't Leave Me by Pink, or the picture used to represent this Fanfic. All credit goes to the rightful owners. Enjoy 8)*****

"Damn it, Cartman! You always have to start shit! Can't we go one fucking day without arguing?" Kyle yells at the brunet with pure annoyance in his voice.

The two teens have been arguing for almost two hours now. The pointless quarreling started when Cartman made an uncalled for comment about Kyle's mom and has been escalating ever since. Now the fighting is focusing on why the two can't seem to have one single day with no aggression.

"Don't fucking pin this shit on me, Kahl! It takes two to ruin a relationship but in this one your Jewish ass did it single handedly!" Eric spits more verbal abuse at his lover.

Why is he doing this? Cartman knows this whole stupid arguing started because of him. He knows this is all indeed his fault, so why is he insisting on making Kyle believe otherwise? He himself doesn't even know the answer to this question. 'Stop while you can. Don't make this worse. Say sorry. Stop calling him names.' All these comments float around in Cartman's mind but, for some reason, when he opens his mouth he says words of hate instead of love.

"Can you yell any louder? Do you want all of South Park to know our petty problems? God damn it, Cartman!" The red-head grips his own head with immense anger.

This is all so infuriating, so played out. It's the same stupid insults, the same stupid problems.

"So you kill God and now you damn him, too? You fucking Jews don't know when to stop!" The Husky insults.

"Uuuuugh! You're impossible!" Kyle screams as loud as he can.

How the fuck is he supposed to deal with such an annoying, immature, cruel, rude, and spoiled guy? Is love really worth all this intense stress and madness?

"If I'm so impossible then get out of my house!" The words slip out of Eric's mouth without him wanting to.

The bitter brunet begins to breathe deeply as he's angry expression begins to soften. He's dark brown eyes change from deep hatred to killing guilt and self-disappointment. The room turns silent. Tension fills the German's house as seconds start to feel like hours.

"You're kicking me out… again? For the millionth time this month you're pushing me away instead of just simply saying sorry. You would rather safe your ego than be with me?" Kyle blankly asks staring coldly into Eric's eyes.

His frankly just tired of this. The stupid routine of being incredibly happy, starting a pointless argument, continuing fighting for hours, and finally making up is starting to drain the life out of the Jewish boy. He's starting to think that love is just not worth all the massive heartache.

"Kyle I…" Cartman whispers, not sure of what to say. His mind has gone completely blank and his throat is so dry he can't even speak. The big teen knows what he has done but doesn't know how to fix it. What's done is done… right?

"Nothing left to say, huh?... You know what? I'm done." The red-head firmly states.

"… What?" The German manages to utter with injured, deep brown orbs.

"It's over, Cartman." No emotion is heard in the tall young man's voice.

Right when Kyle said 'over' he felt his heart start to crumble. A strong pain ran down and up throughout his whole body but he won't let that fat-ass see the pain he's causing him. What else can he do? The relationship is obviously going nowhere and if Eric doesn't care enough about him to say a simple apology then fine, be that way. He has no other choice than ending it.

Kyle walks slowly towards Cartman's door. As he realizes this is really happening, the brunet runs towards Kyle quickly and hugs him tightly. Kyle's pupils widen at the sudden act done by his partner. Tears begin to roll down rapidly from dark brown eyes.

"Please, please, don't leave me…" The deep, shaky voice whispers into the gingers ear. Broflovski flinches at the sound of extreme agony coming from the person he loves and hates the most in the world. He can't stand Eric being in pain, no matter how much he deserves it.

"I don't know why but… but whenever I'm with you my attitude gets worse. I have an urge to say something insulting. It's an old habit, I guess. I love you so much, Kahl. I really don't mean all the terrible things I say. I just can't stop myself! I'm so sorry, Kyle." The big teen squeezes tighter as if scared that Kyle will fly away if he doesn't hold on firmly enough.

Each word being spoken by Cartman causes Kyle to feel amazing happiness due to the sincerity and terrible dread due to the sorrow in his voice.

"Eric…" The ginger whispers softly.

Eric's voice trembles as he gently pours his feelings out to his dear boyfriend, "I don't tell you how much I need you until it's almost too late. I forget to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and without you I… I would have no purpose to live… Baby please, please, don't leave me. Please, Kyle."

"Eric," Kyle smiles widely as his tears of sadness turns into tears of joy. He caresses he's lover's cheeks with both his cold hands and directs Cartman's face towards his own. The Jewish teen stares deeply and happily into Cartman's sorrowful orbs of guilt, turning them into cheery, soft pools of chocolate brown. He continues warmly, "I love you so much. I could never live without you, Eric."

Cartman smiles, a warm smile, at Kyle. The red-head leans in and pecks the chubby young man's plush lips then assures, "I won't leave you."

*****Hope you liked it 8) Feed back would be very much appreciated 8)*****


End file.
